Percy Jackson Goes To Hogwarts
by SpyroCoolness2456
Summary: What would happen if Percy went to Hogwarts for Harry's fourth year to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and protect Harry from Voldemort? This is probably what would happen. Updates will be very sporadic, but I try my best.
1. 1 Percy

Percy Jackson Goes to Hogwarts 11/08/2014

**Hello there!**

**This is my first fanfiction story, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome, so go ahead and tell me about any mistakes I made in this story. This story comes after BoO and before GoF, so be warned if you did not finish any of the books yet!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
><strong>

__DON'T STARE AT ME! I'M A LINEBREAK.__

Percy POV

Percy was running.

How long he was running, he did not know, or what he was running from. All he was aware of was a huge, overwhelming presence behind him. He heard booming laughter behind him and that urged him to go faster.

And trip on a root jutting out from the ground, falling into a river headfirst.

Percy instantly felt cold. Had he always felt this way? Or was this the first time he felt it? His lungs were burning, and he gasped, realizing that he could breathe underwater. He suddenly felt a presence below him.

Before he could react, a voice boomed from the depths of the river, "DIE, SON OF POSIDEON!"

Percy awoke with a gasp. The dream had been so vivid, so realistic, it was disturbing. Turning over, he realized that because he was so awake, he doubted he could go back to sleep. Not that he wanted to. If his dreams were always going to be like that, he was never going to get any sleep. He sat up in bed, peering out one of the cabin's windows. It was still dark out. No doubt the harpies were out.

His attention was turned towards the door as it edged open, and slowly shutting again silently. Percy pulled Riptide out from underneath his pillow.

"It's okay." A familiar voice whispered. Annabeth pulled off her Yankees cap and stepped out of the doorway. "I'm guessing you're getting them as well."

Percy sighed. "They are getting worse. It seems like after going to…" He stopped and shuddered. "…Tartarus they keep getting worse. Why?"

"It's happening to me too. I don't think there is a very good explanation for it." She replied, going across the room to sit on his bed next to him. "It just happens. I guess that it happens because our fears have been multiplied a lot from going through there."

"All of this is confusing. At times like these I wonder why we ever signed up for being a demigod," Percy said, trying to lighten up the mood. It seems he was a bit successful, because the sky outside seemed lighter.

Annabeth seemed to notice this as well. "It's almost dawn. I should be heading back now, before my siblings realize I'm gone." With that, she put on her Yankees cap back on and slipped through the door.

Percy laid back down on his bed. All thoughts of going back to sleep now had abandoned him, so he just laid there and waited for the sun to come up.

__DON'T STARE AT ME! I'M A LINEBREAK.__

**I don't know if anyone would read this, but this story was meant as entertainment for all of you fanfiction writers/readers out there. I didn't really get into the plot that much, but this is just the first chapter! There will be more!**


	2. 2 Annabeth

**I'm so sorry!**

**I was meaning to work on this story all month, but with all the different events that happened, I couldn't get any time to do so! I feel so terrible that I couldn't update this story for you guys! Please forgive me!**

**On a different note, I can't believe that people actually read this story! I didn't expect anyone to notice this story, but you guys did! To celebrate, I am writing another chapter!**

**Also, this story got reviews, so I need to respond!**

**To ****Sophieness2356****: Hugs to you too! More Percabeth fluff it is!**

**To ****Peoples****: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter either!**

**To ****the pink fluffy unicorn****: Thanks for the tip and the compliment!**

**The characters in this chapter might be a little OOC; so if you guys could help me out with making them in character, that would be amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I never did and I never will.**

**And now to the story!**

**LINEBREAK**

Annabeth POV

When Annabeth closed the door to the Poseidon cabin, the sun was already coming up. She crept silently across the commons to the Athena cabin. When she got inside the cabin, her siblings were just getting up. She crossed to her bunk and took off her Yankees cap. Luckily her siblings were still half asleep and didn't notice their cabin leader suddenly appearing in the cabin.

She was kind of worried. If she kept getting nightmares like that, she doubted she would ever get any sleep. It was this nightmare that bothered her in particular. She wanted to talk to Percy about it, but she didn't get the time to. This nightmare sometimes had her waking up screaming in the middle of the night. The nightmare went something like this:

She "woke" up to find that she was in Tartarus again, and by the Hermes shrine. Bob was not here this time, and Percy will not respond to her. It's like she's invisible. After a moment, Polybotes comes over the ridge towards them. She tries to shout out to him, to warn him, but she can't speak. She can't see anymore. She can only hear agonized screams and mocking laughter. As the nightmare fades out, she hears one last thing; "I'm coming for you next, daughter of Athena."

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the cabin door opened and Grover peeked his head in. "Annabeth? Chiron wants to see you at the Big House."

She nodded to show she understood. Grover backed out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Annabeth got dressed quickly and exited the cabin. Percy was just reaching the porch of the Big House, and she waked faster to catch up with him.

"Strange. Why would Chiron want us now? It's the end of summer vacation!" Percy was complaining, as usual.

"I don't know. Maybe we have to go on a quest or something. Might as well get it over with." A familiar voice behind Annabeth spoke up. She spun around to face Thalia, her best friend. "Hello Annabeth. Hello seaweed brain."

Annabeth waved, and Percy scowled at Thalia. "Only Annabeth gets to call me that. I thought I made that clear enough a couple years back."

Thalia smirked devilishly. "I don't think so. You might have mentioned it, but I don't think it was clear enough."

"Hi." Nico stepped out of the shadows of the porch. "Nice to see you guys again. It's not like I thought I would ever get a break from this crazy family."

"I see that you are all here. Good. Now we may begin." Chiron stepped onto the porch of the Big House. "I have a quest for you four. A friend in England has asked me for help, for he fears an evil is rising there. I am sending you four to help out with some conflict."

"Cool. But where in England are we going to?" Percy asked.

Chiron smiled. "Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

**LINEBREAK**

**Done!**

**This chapter might not be so long, but I just need to get to the plot first. Then I will create longer chapters, I promise.**

**Before you ask, the way I imagined Nico was that he was sarcastic, so the Nico in this story is going to be sarcastic.**

**I might not be able to update this story soon, but I promise I have no thoughts about abandoning it! I will try to update it soon though.**

**Another thing: Since Christmas Eve is tomorrow, consider this a Christmas present from me to you guys!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	3. 3 Percy

**Don't kill me! Please! I've been meaning to update this for a very long time now, but I haven't been getting the time. There were other times when I have written this before, but they kept getting wiped out. Please forgive me, dear readers, or at least those who are still looking for updates.**

**As always, reviews first!**

**To ****Sophieness2356****: I'm not that good at romance and fluff, but I will try my best at it.**

**To ****racheldaughterofhestia****: Noted and understood.**

**To ****Winterlover6****, ****Lonewolf246****, and heba,alfayez,****5****: I try to update as soon as I can, but most of the time I am super busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**And now to the story!**

**LINEBREAK**

Percy POV

Hogwarts? Who in their right mind would name a school Hogwarts?" That was Thalia, the first one to break the silence that had fallen over them like a blanket. "And what is it?"

"Hogwarts is a school," Chiron said. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster there is a friend of mine, and he has asked me for help. The dark lord called Voldemort has risen again, and he thinks that he is coming after one of the students. I am sending you four to the school to protect this student. His name is Harry Potter."

Annabeth frowned. "What does Voldemort want with this student?"

"Thirteen years ago," Chiron began, "The dark lord fell. How he fell is still a mystery. We were led to believe that he had broken into the Potter's house to kill Harry, because of a prophecy. The dark lord killed both of Harry's parents, but that makes this story even more intriguing, because when the dark lord got to Harry, it was said that when he cast the Killing Curse on him, it backfired. Instead of killing Harry, it obliterated the house and destroyed the dark lord. Now he's out for revenge."

"That's crazy," I insisted, frowning at Chiron. "You mean to say that one student at Hogwarts was attacked by the dark lord and lived, and now he is being hunted by said dark lord?"

"Precisely," Chiron sighed. "There is something called the Triwizard Tournament going on this year. The headmaster of Hogwarts fears that the dark lord will try to get to Harry through this event."

"And how exactly will we be able to protect Harry?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow. "We can't exactly just waltz in there and become his bodyguards, you know. That's would raise some questions, don't you think?"

"Yes it would," Chiron agreed. "And that is why you will be posing as a fourth school participating in this event. Therefore, you can go into Hogwarts and keep an eye on Harry without being questioned about it."

"But how are we going to get over to England?" Nico asked, making us all jump. We had forgotten he was there, yet again. "You can't exactly just snap your fingers and magically be transported over to England, because unfortunately that would be impossible."

"There's always shadowtravel," Thalia pointed out. "You wouldn't mind carrying all four of us over to England, would you, death breath?"

Yes he would, I could see it in his eyes. Annabeth might disagree with me about it, but I am actually smart. I just don't want to argue with her. Nico had that look that told me that he wanted nothing more than to be lurking in the dark corners of the Hades cabin, but even he didn't dare argue with Thalia, for fear of being turned into a pile of ash. All he said was, "No, of _course_ I don't mind. It doesn't take a lot of energy to get there, nah."

"Good!" Thalia said, choosing to ignore his sarcasm. "Now we can go. Grab all the things that you need and meet me back here in five minutes."

**LINEBREAK**

Five minutes later, we were all gathered outside again by the Big House. We joined hands, and then we dissolved into shadow, going at speeds that felt like my face was peeling off. When the darkness retreated, we were standing in a courtyard, staring up at a huge castle. I looked over at Annabeth's face, and it was lit up in awe. No surprise there, of course she would love Hogwarts; it was probably something that looked like her dream home.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, looking back up at the towers of Hogwarts.

"How about we try those stairs, silly!" Thalia rolled her eyes and marched across the courtyard towards steps that led into the castle. Nico and I sighed and followed her, and I had to pull Annabeth along with us, because she was still staring at the castle as if in a trance, no doubt wondering something along the lines of how the castle was built.

When we got inside Hogwarts, there was a teacher waiting for us.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm assuming that you are the representatives of Chiron's Elite Academy?" Without waiting for their nod of acceptance, she went on. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration here. The Great Hall is this way," she pointed up another flight of stairs. "Follow me."

We did as we were told, and followed Professor McGonagall up the flight of stairs, stopping at a big pair of doors. She turned around to face us.

"Wait here. When the headmaster calls your school's name, you will walk through these doors and into the Great Hall. Good luck on winning the Triwizard Tournament." And with that, she went through the doors, leaving us alone in the corridor as the door swung shut behind her.

"Chiron's Elite Academy? What kind of name for a school is that?" Thalia complained. "I have a feeling that Chiron wasn't the one to give our school that name."

"Well, at least we know what name the headmaster is going to call out when it is our turn to go into the Great Hall," Annabeth reasoned. "It would be embarrassing if he called our school's name and we had no idea that it was our turn to go there, don't you think?"

"Yeah. And then we can go find a place to sleep. I'm ready to drop from the trip here," Nico said, sitting down in the shadows. "Tell me when we have to go into the Great Hall."

We fell silent then, and thought about what was to come.

**LINEBREAK**

**Done, finally! This time it wasn't deleted or anything, and I'm glad! I feel so terrible that I couldn't update this story for three months, and I'm not going to make it four. Thanks for all your support, guys.**

**Next: The HP side gets a POV! Get ready!**


	4. 4

**Hello again!**

**Wow! These past few months have been going by so quickly! I've been trying to update for a very long while now, but whenever I have sat down behind my computer, I have been getting complete writer's block. So this is me, putting together whatever scraps of writing my brain has left to offer. Sorry if it's not very good.**

**This chapter is going to be in third person, as suggested by aviendhapiragon. As I have said in the first chapter, I appreciate any comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me what I didn't do right, or what you would like me to do.**

**Reviews next!**

**To ****Cookie is a Monster****: I try to make the chapters as long as I can, and I'm trying to make them longer as I go along in the story.**

**To ****Meijin Kawaguchi****: I'm not very good at romance scenes, but I see your point. I can try to do that somewhere in the future.**

**To ****Alishear****: I should, shouldn't I? That would be funny.**

**To ****aviendhapiragon****: I think any good writer likes a challenge! Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings in this story, as I only own the plot.**

**Note: Looking over this now, I noticed that this beginning does not make sense in the actual story plot, seeing as that there is no day in between the day Harry arrives in the Burrow and the day they leave for the Quidditch World Cup, so this will be an AU beginning with a day in between. Hope that makes sense to you all.**

**And now to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

The Burrow was silent, for once, as almost all the wizards and witches in it were still sleeping. Then the silence was shattered by the words yelled from the main floor.

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!"

It seemed as though the words were also said with a _sonorous _spell, as the words echoed through the entire house, waking all of its occupants.

In Ron Weasley's room, Harry and Ron jolted awake. Ron fell out of bed and grabbed his wand, while Harry grabbed his glasses off the tabletop next to him and put them on as he scrambled out of bed, neither of them noticing that Fred and George were missing. Ron passed him his glasses, and by some unspoken agreement, rushed downstairs towards the kitchen.

They both got to the main floor just before Hermione and Ginny did, all four of them out of breath. Mrs. Weasley appeared before them, wand in hand, looking very angry.

"What happened, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked her, though by the face Ron was making, it seemed as though Ron knew the answer.

Mrs. Weasley's expression softened a little when she replied with, "Nothing, dear. I would just advise you to stay away from the kitchen for now." She managed a smile, before walking past them to the stairs, shouting, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE TO GET YOU DOWN HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

Charlie and Bill, two of Ron's older brothers, appeared with a _pop_ next to them. They had obviously decided to Apparate downstairs for the sake of time.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, seemingly oblivious to Mrs. Weasley's yelling before. Then he smiled mischievously. "Was it Fred and George again?" Before they could answer him, he continued. "I don't know how much trouble they're going to get into this time, but I hope it's safe for the rest of us."

Bill finished his thought with, "Unlike last time..." he trailed off, then shuddered as if remembering a bad memory. When Ron was about to question him, Bill shook his head. "You don't want to know. It happened when Charlie and I were your age, before you were born."

If anyone was going to say something, it would not have been heard, because there was a loud CRASH from upstairs, which made the house shake.

Mr. Weasley appeared from the kitchen, looking a bit wet, with quite a few scorch marks on his clothes. He looked in the direction of the stairs and sighed, looking weary.

Hermione asked him what happened in the kitchen.

He replied to her with, "Another one of Fred and George's tricks. Nothing to worry about." Then he asked of the others, because Bill and Charlie seemed to have disappeared.

Ron replied this time with, "Probably still sleeping, though I would think they should be getting up now, with all this yelling and banging going on."

Mr. Weasley thanked him and went down the hallway towards the stairs.

When he was gone, Ginny asked the three of them, "What do we do now?"

They shared a look, and it was Hermione who answered her. "We go to the kitchen, of course. Maybe we can help stop this mess before it grows."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well, that was short.**

**Until the next update!**


	5. 5 Hermione

**I finally found inspiration! Yay! I haven't actually been on Fanfiction in a long time, so I don't even know if this fandom exists anymore. For all I know, I could be writing in a little spot in the corner that no one looks at. But hey, its guilt off my shoulders that I actually updated because I had inspiration.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So lately (being two or three weeks after the last update -sorry about that-), I've been toying with the idea of changing up the story before the HP characters meet the PJO characters, but a few weeks (or months, I don't know anymore really) ago, I decided not to (J.K. Rowling's books are too good to mess up). So I'm going to continue my story at the beginning of the year feast, where we left off with the PJO characters. If you want to know what happened between where I left off and now, go read the books. It'll explain it better than I ever could.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Yes, this introduction scene was not in the books. The competitors were supposed to arrive in October, but I made a mistake in an earlier chapter and made them come in the beginning of the school instead. That was a big mistake on my part and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. Sorry.**

**Reviews next!**

**To ****AJDuck****: I will probably attempt to bring over the rest of the Seven at a later time, but I can't tell you when. Sorry.**

**To ****consulting-angel-of-gallifrey****: I don't know yet if I am going to include any crossover pairings, but I will definitely tell you if I am.**

**To guest: Your wish granted.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned these characters and I never will. Sadly. The plot is mine, though!**

**Wait a second…**

**Oops.**

**And to the story!**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

When all the first years were sorted into their houses and dinner was eaten, Dumbledore stood up again to make an announcement. Hermione thought that he would once again make the same announcements he did every year, so she was surprised that when the headmaster had finished those announcements, he went on to state that Quidditch would not be taking place this year. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were speechless, as well as the rest of the students, where the silence was only broken by occasional whispers. Dumbledore started to explain why there was no Quidditch, but was interrupted by a man, who had one small, dark, beady eye, and the other large, and vivid electric blue. Dumbledore introduced this man as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, by the name of Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione wondered what happened to him that made him disfigured like he was, but didn't get an answer, which annoyed her. She didn't like not knowing. Maybe she could find something in the library…

Dumbledore continued to speak, this time about an event that would place this year. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley said loudly.

The tension broke, and nearly everyone laughed. Even Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall coughed loudly.

"Er-but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities-until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Hermione was shocked. "_Death toll?_" she asked, because surely something that dangerous would be something that Dumbledore would not allow to be competed in.

The other students did not share her anxiety, as many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and even her best friends seemed excited about the prospect of competing in a _dangerous_ tournament than about the _deaths_ that took place _because_ of it.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"In addition to the original three schools-Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang-there will be a fourth school participating. Chiron's Elite Academy, a wizardry school from America. The heads of these schools and their short-listed contenders have already arrived, and will be introduced shortly. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, and although Hermione was still upset about the reason the Triwizard Tournament was discontinued, she could see that many people from all the House tables were either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. With the exception of Chiron's Elite Academy, whose students have been dealing with things like these for a long time and are fully capable to overcome them; only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. This" –Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at the words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious- "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will be personally ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"And now it is time to introduce the competing schools. Please put your hands together as we welcome the competitors from Beauxbatons!"

The students all clapped as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a giant of a woman, who Hermione assumed was the headmistress walked in, followed by about a dozen boys and girls wearing robes of fine silk. The headmistress walked up to the Head table, and greeted Dumbledore. When they had exchanged pleasantries, he motioned her and her students to sit down. The headmistress sat down at the Head table, and her students sat down at the Ravenclaw table. When they had settled, Dumbledore stood up again and the remaining chatter in the Great Hall was silenced.

"Please put your hands together for the competitors from Durmstrang!"

The students clapped as the doors to the Great Hall opened again and about a dozen more students, wearing cloaks of shaggy, matted fur entered. Their headmaster, a man with a cloak of sleek, silver fur and white hair led them up to the Head table. He exchanged greetings with Dumbledore as well, and sat down with him at the Head table. His students sat down at the Slytherin table.

Next to her, Hermione could hear Ron and Harry talking about one of the students there (Viktor Krum, they said), and fully ignored them.

Dumbledore stood up again. "I was told that the headmaster of Chiron's Elite Academy could not make it, but has already sent students ahead. So put your hands together for Chiron's Elite Academy!"

There was again a great roar of applause as the Great Hall doors opened once more, and Hermione was surprised to see only four students walk out into the Great Hall, all dressed differently. They walked up to the Head table, and the tall, black haired one spoke to Dumbledore. Seeming as a response to something he said, Dumbledore nodded, smiled, and motioned for them to sit down at the Gryffindor table. They complied, and as they sat down, Dumbledore turned to address all of the students.

"And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. More talk of the tournament will be continued then. If the Hogwarts students could show the visiting students where to sleep, it would be greatly appreciated. Now, bedtime! Chop chop!"

If only it would be that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Just in time for the New Year. Have a very happy one in 2016!<strong>


End file.
